mrjenkinsbellyfandomcom-20200214-history
Three paw General Kaizer Fluffy bottom
Title: Three-paw general First name: Kaizer Last name: Fluffy bottom Gender: Male Born: March 7 1969 Age: 42 (adult) Life: 5th Species: Cat , tuxedo cat Occupation: Three paw general in the Cat military Religion: Deist Lives: 5999 Claw Path, Cattopalas, Tail Kingdome 9642 ' Appearance' 'Color:' Fur: He's black with a white belly and random white hair’s jutting out everywhere on the black areas. He has white and a little bit of black on his paws. He has white going down his nose and some white on th left side of his face. He has a white mustache and the right part is cut off. Ears: He has no extra fur in his ears. He has white and black ear whiskers Eyes: Yellow and green (green being inside the yellow) Nose: Gray Paw pads: Pink and black Whiskers: White Claws: Brownish gray 'Key features: '''He's very fluffy, extremly skinny and flexible and has an overbite (kitty fangs). Last thing, he has a small pistal hidden and tied to his right back leg ' Speical things he wears''' Kaizer's Collar.png|A black collar with white moons and stars going around and a gold tag No picture.jpg|Since Kaizer is Deist he does not wear anything during the holidays. ' Animalality (personality)' ''Pros: He may seem emotionless but, he's really kind hearted once you get to know him. He's very and honest loyal and would never betray someone. He's is also EXTREMLY hard working. He's good at hiding and is the quite serious type. He's also calm most of the time and hardly ever freaks out. Even though he is apart of the military he only kills when he has to and will never hurt someone who is close to him or children. He's very cunning as well and can sneak about when he needs to. Cons: Due to his past he's not very trusing and even if you are BEST friends friends with him, he will still have doubts about you. Also this is one cat you would never see smile, due to how serious he is. As good hearted as he is, he is very speciesist against dogs and believes they are all greedy suck ups. 'Talents' *He's EXTREMLY good at aim and good with guns and knives *He's good at leading and taking command and other military tasks *He's very good at hiding *He's very flexible 'Hobbies' '''Honestly Kaizer's so busy with military work, he doesn't have many!' *Hanging out with Terry, Sunna, Lightingtail and other cats in his army Family (unkown) ' Relationship with other charactors' (Only animals he knows well we listed) Terry: Good, Kaizer is like a father to Terry and teaches him right from wrong and gives Terry a place to sleep in. Kaizer sees bravery and curage in him. Kaizer adopted him and Sunna from the orphange a while back. Sunna: Good, Kaizer is like a father to Sunna and teaches her right from wrong and gives her a place to sleep in. Kaizer adopted him and Sunna from the orphange a while back. Lightingtail: Kaizer saved his life a long time ago and Kaizer is Lightingtail's idol and father figure. Kaizer is the reason Lightingtail wanted to join the army in the first place. Though he does not live with Kaizer anymore Lightingtail is in the military with him. One thing though Lightingtail is saddened since Jackie who use to be his best friend was accused of murder and he is sad that Kaizer had to bannish her. Jackie: Kaizer despises Jackie immensely. This is due to the fact that Jackie was accused of murdering Cody and thereby banished from Tailkingdom. It doesn’t help that Jackie is a dog like animal and Kaizer is speciesist, so in his eyes she’s nothing but a ruthless killer (yeah Jackie the PACIFIST a murderer that’s a laugh!) Amethyst : Kaizer dislikes this fox deeply, after all Amethyst is a bigot. ' Favorite stuff' Food: Wet beef cat food Beverage: Milk Color: Navy green Favorite and most beloved object: (Doesn't have any) Songs: (none) Holiday: Catakus Season: Spring ' Nicknames' *'Kai '(sometimes called by Terry) (uses both real name and nickname) *'Kaizy' (Sometimes called by Sunna and Terry) (uses both real name and nickname) *'Half fantasy lover' (ALWAYS called by Amethyst , no one else calls him this) (Because Amethyst a jerk he never uses Kaizer's REAL name and he NEVER calls him anything else) ' Other info' Catchphrase: (getting info) Dominant writing part: Right pawed Eating habit: Omnivore (normal for species) Wealth status: Bellow average (You don't get paid for being a soldier!) Type of home: Tent Military home: A smaller tent ' Fun facts' *No one knows why he has half of a mustache and he doesn't like talking about it *Kaizer may not be physically tough, but he's good with weapons, so it's still not a good idea to mess with him. *Kaizer may be prejudiced, but he does not go around and spread his hate, like a certain purple fox ' Present in these episides' (none so far)